User blog:1NF3RNO/Epic Rap Battles of the Chat!
Yo one and all!! Chat was pretty dead recently.. but your local villain Ferno devised a brilliant idea along with his minion FD! Just read all of this and enjoy this hilarious ride! It starts off as a conversation. But is bursted into something more! Ferno: *Ferno is Mighty! *Ferno is Bold! *Ferno is over a thousand years old!! *Ferno is epic! *Ferno is great! *Ferno has a hotness scale of 9.8!! FantasyDetective: *STOP PRAISING YOURSELF!! *proceeds to flip a table* Ferno: *Ferno was told off. *Ferno was bad. *Ferno made his friend FD Mad. FantasyDetective: *What's with all the rhymes lad? Ferno: *I'm busta Ferno~ *MC Ferno~ FantasyDetective: *I see, Lets have A RAP BATTLE OF HITORY THENNN *Actually that sound like a bad idea -.- Round 1! Ferno: *Yo they call you fantasy detective, *But you got no degree, *(Background voice of FD) You're Actually doing it?! *the only one that you'll be getting, *Is being served by me, *You see I'm no eminem or any kind of other chocolate, *I'm the real bonified inferno and you sound homophobic, *(Background voice of Madman) . . . Epic fail . . . *See my rhymes are second rate. There'll be no denying *But you gotta give me credit because at least I am trying Fan NadaAsar cheering: *Go TO THE EAST! *(Background voice of FD) YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO INSULT ME!! *GO TO THE WEST! *BUSTA FERNO IS THE BEST! FantasyDetective: *Yeah, ferno get the heck outta here, *Stroll down the bar and bring me ome beer, *You see, in buting thee rhymes I have no peer, *bustin*... these* *My KEYBOARD IS SCREWING ME OVER! (Proceeds to flip another table) Ferno: *Yo homey get your rhymes out here cuz yo spelling be whack, *At least slam your face on the keyboard and name it your brand new attack, *It's so painful to see the lack spelling for me, *Here you go mate, got you a new dictionary. *(Background voice of FD) DROP THE SPELLING THING! XD 13th Madman: *Step asside Ferno! Suprise! Here comes foe three! *There's not a person in the house who could ever challenge me! *you'd better be running, I control this Sea, *try to fight me? Fool I condem thee! *Hell may be hot but my verses are cold, *I'm a force not seen since the days of old, *I'm the guy even FMF fears, *The master wordsmith, a modern day Shakespeare! LabbyFullerZ: *Really that's the best you you guys can do? *I'll kill you all in this battle of rhymes you fools! *Cut it out, give it up, and don't even try, *because if you mess with me, I'll make you all cry. Round 2! FantasyDetective: *OOooh, what’s this, the small timers are trying to rap? *Hah, last time I checked you dudes cant even fap! *What you try to challenge me? *Oh just don’t try to flee. *I will beat you so hard, you'll wish you were born tart! Ferno: *I find it cute that you guys try to stick to my level, *I'm an infernal deity who's raps lines are sensational, *You think I'm just gonna sit here and let you join this battle? *Sit down. Shut up. And play with your rattle. 13th Madman: *This fight is just starting, but it's already over. *You're a mere candle to my supernova *Drop all the lines you want, I'll still rip them apart *you've got no style, my rap's a fine art! Round 3!! FantasyDetective: *But... I am not gonna let this battle be dictated by ranks. *You got a shiny star there, that’s stupid! Now let’s be frank *Your mother must be proud of your imaginary fame. *But seriously? It’s a mirage! Really you’re Lame. *so I say, just stand aside with all these stupid rhymes. *I swear, in my street, they’d be considered a crime! *Because it seems, this's the first time you try your hand at that ' *Cause if you had the experience I wont be wastin my time on you, brat! 13th Madman: *Brace yourself! Here's my declaration! *You can't run or hide, I'll take out the whole nation! *To fight me is nought but a path to devastation! *So look on with fear as I bring forth my condemnation! Ferno: *You fool! You think you give me fear mentioning devastation? *Who do you think invented it and allowed the life of a nation? *Corruption, Greed, Wrath all answer to me! *The 7 sins are nothing but childrens acts to thee! *So sit back relax and watch the sins woop your ass! *Because I'm ferno, and melting fools like you is simple and fast! *These rap battles are nothing but dust before me! *I'm a giant and to my boot? You're nothing but a bee! *You see that sun? That moon? That planet over there? *Give up those rhymes, and maybe I'll share. *Share what? You might be asking yourself right now? *A view of the destruction I'm about to dish out! SO! Now you've seen our battle and some rapping from us, fancy taking a vote on which Round was your favourite?! Which Round was your favourite?! Round 1! It was clear from the beginning this was the round that had won! Round 2! Those raps you were slinging were true! Round 3! Nothing like a finale! Also! Take a vote on who YOU think won that rap battle and is the Ship of Fools Rap King!! Feel free to leave a comment on your opinions of this and if you want to have a rap battle down below? GO AHEAD!! Which Rapper was the best? or your favourite? Inferno! FantasyDetective! 13th Madman! LabbyFullerZ! Special thanks to the fan NadaAsar! hehe, Peace out! Category:Blog posts